Shima
|Dt7eIwnSHQQ}} Shima (志麻) is an who began covering in 2010. He has a sexy and confident voice, but did not use it frequently during his initial period as an utaite; in the beginning, he primarily sung parody songs, most of them Gintama versions. He often uses high tones and changes to random types of voices within a parody cover. This style leads people to think that he does not sing seriously though it is also the reason for his popularity. However, after Shima got his renown, he stopped singing parody songs. He now sings in lower tones than before with a substantial amount of vibrato, though he possesses a wide vocal range, as seen in his cover of "Ai no Scenario" . Shima frequently voice acts in his covers. His cover of "Koshitantan" is a notable example of this with him voicing 17 anime characters. It is also his highest viewed voice acting cover, at over 960k views as of 2018. His highest rated singing cover as of current is the cover for "Zen Zen Zense", sitting at 1,100,000 views on his Youtube channel. Shima has a close relationship with Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata, and Senra. They team up for a group named UraShimaSakataSen, sing together and often meet each other in real life. After 5 years in the community, Shima finally began releasing solo albums in April 2018. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Nico Pri # Member of UraShimaSakataSen (USSS) # Member of ShimaSaka with Aho no Sakata # Member of Shima & Senra with Senra # (Released on November 26, 2014) # Hajimari no Aizu with USSS (Released on December 31, 2015) # CRUISE TICKET with USSS (Released on March 23, 2016) # Four the C with USSS (Released on July 5, 2017) # V-enus with USSS (Released on July 4, 2018) # $HUFFLE with USSS (Released on June 26, 2019) List of Covered Songs -parody- (2010.07.10) # "WinningShot" (2010.09.13) # "Hajimete no Chuu" -parody- (2010.09.17) # "Matryoshka" -parody- (2011.01.13) # "Iroha Uta" (Letter Song) (2011.02.19) # "Ano Katagata ga Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.25) # "smiling" (chorus) (2011.04.01) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.07.03) # "Kumikyoku Niconico Douga (Aratame)" (collab) (2011.07.15) (deleted) # "Maji HATA 1000%" ("Maji LOVE 1000%" -parody-) (2011.07.27) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (2011.08.04) # "Happy Synthesizer" -parody- (2011.09.03) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.05) # "Worlds End Dance Hall" (2011.12.05) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.08) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" -parody- (2011.12.09) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.04.22) # "Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C" feat. Shima and Guriri (2011.05.06) # "Hai yore! Hata Kimiko-san" -parody- (2012.05.12) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin iinkai desu" (Gintama) (2012.08.28) # "Rolling Girl" -Rap ver.- (2013.01.31) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Jun☆Jun and Shima (2013.02.12) # "Yohanashi Deceive" (2013.03.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" feat. Shima and melmil (chorus) (2013.04.14) # "Hai yore! Hata Kimiko-san W" (9 Gintama's roles) (2013.05.03) # "Just be friend -Wanko ver.-" (2013.05.13) # "JUST BE FRIENDS　-S.C.T.S. style mixxx-" (2013.05.22) # "magnet" -Gintama ver.- feat. Aho no Sakata and Shima (2013.05.30) # "Poison KISS" feat. UraShimaSakataSen (2013.08.02) # "Ifuudoudou" (2013.08.12) # "World is Mine" feat. Jun☆Jun and Shima (2013.09.11) # "Lost One no Goukoku -S.C.T.S. style mixxx-" (2013.09.19) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. Shima and Mirei (2013.09.23) # "twitter" (2013.09.27) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.05) # "Sakata-shi nau!" (collab) (2014.01.21) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Shima and Mirei (2014.01.22) # "HEAVEN" (2014.02.05) # "Senbonzakura" feat. USSS (2014.04.26) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Tsuitachi" (2014.05.22) # "Saikyoiku" feat. Aho no Sakata and Shima (2014.05.23) # "Tengaku" (2014.07.04) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.09.22) # "Youkai Taishou Daiichi" feat. Shima and Rika (2014.10.04) # "Cherry" (Spliz song) -karaoke- feat. Shima and Kusakaa Rika (2014.12.08) # "Koshitantan" (17 anime roles) (2014.12.29) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.02.25) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (2015.03.01) # "Kindan Shoujo Plus A" (2015.03.06) # "Busu ni Kyon Yuutte imi Anno ka yo" (2015.03.20) # "Blessing ✡ new stars edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Silver Soul" ("Slow Motion" -parody-) feat. Aho no Sakata, Shima, Panchu, Ran-san, kame, Eda, c.tan, A24, Gonzo,Chage, Tsunakan, kys and Akito★ (2015.04.07) # "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai" (9 roles) (Love Live! song) (2015.05.04) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.06.02) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. USSS (2015.06.14) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.08.13) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2015.10.09) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2015.10.24) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.12.01) # "DREAMER" (Original song) feat. USSS (2015.12.28) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2016.01.29) # "Shoutër" feat. USSS (Original with halyosy) (2016.02.12) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.29) # "Chankapana" (NEWS song) feat. USSS (2016.06.02) # "Koiiro Hanabi" (Love-Colored Fireworks) feat. USSS (2016.07.02) # "Zenzen Zense" (Kimi no Na wa. theme song) -Movie ver.- (2016.09.05) # "Nico Nico Douga Mantenrou" (Nico Nico Douga Skyscraper) -Voice Imitating ver.- feat. Niconico voice actors (2016.09.15) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) feat. USSS (2016.10.07) # "Eien Kleine" (2016.12.01) # "Snow Melody" (Original song) feat. USSS (2016.12.25) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. USSS (2017.02.01) # "Charles" (2017.02.22) # "Romeo" feat. Senra (2017.03.08) # "Gishin'anki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2017.03.18) # "Kachofugetsu" (Beauty of Nature) feat. USSS (2017.04.28) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) feat. Shima and Aho no Sakata (2017.06.06) # "Carry Forward" feat. USSS (2017.07.05) # "#AsawaraiPolarioid" (#RidiculousPoloroid) feat. Shima & Senra (2017.07.22) # "HIBANA" (2017.08.28) # "Alien Alien" with Touyu (2017.09.22) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl (lol)" with Tora* (2017.10.03) # "Hallow! Ghost Ship! feat. USSS (2017.10.20) # "Monster" feat. Mi-chan, Kettaro, Shima, Kradness, Kimagure Prince (2017.10.28) # "Heroine" (back number song) (2017.12.01) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) feat. Urata and Shima (2017.12.23) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Literary Nonsense) (2018.02.10) #"Sora ni, Hirari" (In the Sky, Fluttering) feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata and Senra (2018.02.23) # "Camellia Complex" (2018.02.28) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" (Morning Star Galactica) feat. Shima, Urata, Aho no Sakata, and Senra (2018.03.09) # "Toshi ni Ichiya no Koimoyou" feat. USSS (2018.03.19) # "Roki" feat. Shima and Aho no Sakata (2018.03.30) # "Peacock Epoch" feat. Shima, Urata, Aho no Sakata, and Senra (2018.06.11) # "Merry Bad End" feat. Shima and Urata (2018.06.15) # "Starry Cruise" feat. USSS (2018.07.10) # "Galaxy" feat. Shima & Senra (2018.07.22) # "SAILING!" feat. USSS (2018.07.29) # "Juggernaut" (2018.09.27) # "Grim Maker" feat. USSS (2018.10.23) # "Last Phrase" feat. ShimaSaka (2018.11.17) # "Chiisana Lion" (A Little Lion) feat. USSS (2018.11.18) # "PLATONIC GIRL" feat. ShimaSaka (2018.11.24) # "Inochi ni Kirawareteiru." (2018.12.02) # "Board Game Life" (2019.01.29) # "Makoto -Live for Justice-" (Justice -Live for Justice-) (2019.03.01) feat. USSS # "Jigsaw Puzzle" (2019.03.05) feat. Shima & Senra # "Kassen" (2019.03.07) feat. USSS # "Hello Dystopia" feat. Urata (2019.03.21) # “Saitekikai” (Original with ) (2019.04.15) # “Poker Fake” feat. USSS (2019.04.29) # "World Domination" feat. Amatsuki, Aho no Sakata, Araki, Eve, Un:c, Uratanuki, ShounenT, Shima, Senra, Sou, Soraru, Nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2019.06.14) (Original Song) # "GameChanger" feat. USSS (2019.06.25) # "Sora ni Hikaru" (2019.07.06) (Tanabata Note) # "Hana Fubuki" (Falling Cherry Blossoms) feat USSS (2019.07.19) (Original Song) # "Beetle Battle" feat. USSS (2019.10.04) (Original Song) # "HORRORISM" feat. USSS (2019.10.14) (Original Song) # "Hungry Ghost" feat. USSS (2019.10.18) (Original Song) # "Aishiteru Mo Ii Ka?" (2019.12.03) (Original Song) # "4 REAL IN ACTION!" feat. USSS (2019.12.23) (Original Song) # "Venom" feat. USSS (2020.01.21) }} Commercially Featured Discography For Nico Pri albums see here For USSS albums see here |track1composer = Deco*27 |track1arranger = Deco*27, Naoki Itai |track2title = Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda! |track2info = |track2lyricist = Takeaki Wada ( ) |track2composer = Takeaki Wada ( ) |track2arranger = |track3title = Kono Te ni |track3info = feat. Yokoyama Keiji (Drums) |track3lyricist = Taichou |track3composer = Taichou |track3arranger = |track4title = Donor Song |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Hoshi no Uta |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Redire |track6info = |track6lyricist = Balloon |track6composer = Balloon |track6arranger = |track7title = Sennichokou |track7info = Original Composition |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Hitorinbo Envy |track9info = arrangement ver. |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = Taichou |track10title = Dappou Rock |track10info = |track10utaite = Shima, Senra |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Mermaid |track11info = piano arrangement ver. feat. Kain (string arrangement) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Aishite mo Ii Ka? |track12info = Original Composition feat. Taichou (guitar), Kobayashi Naoki (bass), Yokoyama Keiji (Drums) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = Taichou |track13title = Nibanboshi |track13info = Original Composition feat. Kei Nakamura (bass), Matsuoka Miyako (piano), TomoboP (Sound Engineer) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Gallery |Shima tokyoteddybear.png|Shima as seen in his cover of "Tokyo Teddy Bear" Illust. by Takeshita (タケシタ) |Shima justbefriends.png|Shima as seen in his cover of "JUST BE FRIENDS -S.C.T.S. style mixxx-" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |Magnet sakata shima.png|Aho no Sakata (left) and Shima as seen in their cover of "magnet" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |Shima o117711771358350302403.jpg|Shima as seen in his blog |shima_o050005001295813106885.jpg|Shima as seen in his blog |Shima o060006001383371359772.jpg|Shima in real life, as seen in his blog |Shima RL.jpg|Shima in real life |Usss poisonkiss.png|USSS as seen in their song of "Poison KISS" Illust. by Sumikura (角倉) |Usss mainview.png|Left to right: Shima, Senra, Aho no Sakata and Urata as seen in USSS Live Tour 2013 Website |Usss senbonzakura.png|USSS as seen in their cover of "Senbonzakura" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |B2uQMsIo.jpeg|Shima as seen in his twitter Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |shima_plusa.png|Shima as seen in his cover of "Kindan Shoujo Plus A" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |CAn0yV-UUAEvwuv.jpg|Shima in real life, as seen on his Twitter |Shima jfJWHGxh.png|Shima's Twitter icon }} Trivia * Shima has voice acted in the following projects separate from the voice dramas he participates in as a member of USSS: ** In Paradox Live, he provides the voice work for Zen Gaho, a member of the hip-hop group Akanyatsura. External Links * Twitter * Twitcasting * Blog * Another Blog * OpenRec Category:USSS Category:Nico Pri